Midnight Falls
by justplaying
Summary: What exactly would Jacob do to save Bella? Would he risk Edward's wrath and kidnap her? Read and review at your leisure, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: My first Twilight fanfic, so review at your leisure :) Chapter 2 coming shortly! Obviously, these characters are not my own, nor is this lovely world..._

Jacob felt the wind rush through his hair as he ran like a bolt of lightning through the forest. His typical form of escapism, running was his release from reality. The branches whipped his face, but he couldn't feel them. All he could feel was the exhilaration of flying at 80 miles an hour through a world he could pretend wasn't his own.

But suddenly, he wrenched to a complete and absolute stop, abruptly as silent as stone. The familiar sickly sweet scent of his natural enemy filled his nostrils and he inhaled silently, scanning the woods around him, seeking out the figure he now knew was somewhere nearby, and close.

His large frame moved noiselessly through the trees now, every bone in his body straining to locate the adversary whose life, if you could call it that, would soon be at his mercy.

He stopped again, readjusting, relocating, breathing deeply and carefully. He moved through another cluster of trees. To an outside observer, it would be almost ludicrous, watching this huge hulking figure of a wolf, dark and menacing, almost tiptoeing from tree to tree, the image of stealth.

But every sense that Jacob had was honed now towards the hunt. And he realized swiftly that he was even closer then he had thought. Only a bit further….

And passing another cluster of trees, he stepped out into a clearing in the dense maze of wood, and the figure he sought stood there, her back facing him.

His body tensed to spring at her, even as he realized that no part of him would be able to move once the full realization of what was happening dawned on him.

Bella's thin body rose from her crouched position and lengthened to her full height, somehow more imposing then it had once been.

She turned slowly, allowing him to see her face only an inch at a time.

He soaked in every graceful turn and curve of her body, noting an elegance and refinement that took his breath away. He saw her hair move like silk now, flowing down her back in a cascade of chocolate brown. It was so eerie; The endearing clumsiness and awkwardness were entirely lacking in her movements. But in her breathtaking beauty, he momentarily forgot that it was so much a part of why he had loved her.

And then finally, and unexpectedly somehow, he was staring into her eyes. At least, he was staring into a melted red/hazel mix of liquid color that had once been her eyes.

The strangest mixture of emotions ripped through Jacob in that instant. He felt the burning hatred and anger, the utter loathing he felt for her seep into every inch of who he was, while the fervent adoration and irresistible, inescapable love that bound him to her fought it with a passion that made him believe he could die in that moment solely from the effort of existing.

She smiled, her teeth glinting in the moonlight, and his heart wrenched again. It was like she was moving in a world that had been frozen in time. He was trapped in a state of self-imposed petrifaction, and the light curving of her mouth was somehow mocking his anguish.

But there was no malice in her smile, there was no anger or evil in her eyes…just in her smell.

"Jacob, I've missed you…"

Her mouth moved with her words, but the sound didn't seem to be coming from her. Instead, it filtered through the woods around them. Between every tree, every bush, every grain of dirt on the ground, her voice reached him now. It was the most magical sound he had ever heard, the most intoxicating…….

Jacob shot up in bed, a scream caught in his throat. It took him a moment of wild panic to realize that he had been dreaming and he found himself panting and sweating in his sheets.

He took a second to return his breathing to a more acceptable rate and leaned back against his pillows, staring out of his window into the moonlit darkness. He frowned, remembering every instant of the nightmare he had just experienced.

He knew what he had to do….


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the feel of his fingers lightly tracing the contours of my face. I moaned softly and shifted closer to his cool touch. He chuckled quietly, moving those perfect fingers to play with my hair.

"Finally awake?" he asked, still in the lightest of velvet whispers, conscious not only of Charlie, but also of my unconscious mumbling habit – I could still be asleep, theoretically. I nodded, still refusing to open my eyes. I wanted to bask in the moment just a little longer. No morning could be perfect without his presence. Hell, no morning could do anything but suck without his presence.

I snuggled closer, breathing in his amazing scent, letting it drive away the grogginess.

"You have to open your eyes, Alice is waiting for you downstairs." for a minute, I couldn't figure out why in the world Alice would be downstairs, let alone waiting for me. Then my eyes snapped open. I had forgotten I was at the Cullen's house, I had forgotten that since explaining my engaged status to Charlie and Renee I had been sleeping over, I had forgotten my engaged status altogether. But most importantly, I had forgotten that today was the wedding rehearsal. My body stiffened.

"But…"

He didn't even wait for the second word. "Bella, Alice is really excited about this." his voice was condescending, like he was placating a four year old.

"But Edward, she bought me a gown that rivals the wedding dress for a stupid rehearsal. Why do people rehearse these things anyway? Doing it once isn't bad enough?" I had to admit, I sounded a little like a four year old.

"You're going to be fine."

I whimpered into his chest, nuzzling closer to his body as though it would protect me from Alice's insanely cheerful and sugary world. I felt him move slightly, his subtle indication that I should be shifting away and not towards him. I tried to clamp my arms tighter around his body…a useless gesture. He gently moved from the bed and my whimper turned into a groan.

"Okay, I'm getting up." I flipped off the covers and stood. I hadn't even run fingers through my sleep rumpled beehive of hair when the door flew open and Alice came scampering in.

"I heard your footsteps. Are you ready?" her eyes were bright and her teeth glittered in a brilliant smile that made me forget, albeit for just a second, how shabby and hideous I must look in comparison.

I opened my mouth to complain, to argue that I hadn't technically taken a step yet, but I saw Edward eyeing me carefully from the corner of my eye, and I shut it again. With a deep sigh, I squeaked "Yes…" Alice was at my side before I could move an inch. She ushered me tenderly towards the bedroom door and I knew that the day long session of Barbie doll dress-up was about to begin. I bent my head back to get one more glance of a highly amused Edward before she got me out into the hallway. "I'll see you at the hall Bella. Try to relax." he said in that annoyingly dulcet tone…


End file.
